


Forbidden Soul Bond

by snowbaby921



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Teen Angst, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbaby921/pseuds/snowbaby921
Summary: In A World where Humans and Werewolves live along side each other, Skylar Peyton is just  a normal teenage werewolf waiting until the day he can run his own pack.   Then life decides to throw him a curve ball, changing the course of his life.Lea Adler is just one teenager out of the many in the world. He knew he was nothing special, shy, quiet and socially awkward.  Then suddenly he has all these people wanting to be in his life, should he allow them in or stay closed off.What happens when the souls of two or more beings are connected? What happens if any of them deny this bond? Will they be able to find Happiness in the end or will everything fall apart?___________________________________________________________________________This is boyxboy (gay)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I have been thinking of writing this Original story for awhile. I really hope everyone likes it. These guys have been banging around in my head and wanted to get out.

Prologue:

Every once in a hundred generations there is a human that has blood in their veins that has the power to draw a certain type of bond from someone else. This bond draws them together from the further reaches of the earth. The human doesn’t know what is going on, lives their life like they have always lived. However the one that is bonded to them draws closer until they can get near the human and cement the bond. If they succeed in this endeavor they will become the most powerful couple to ever live, ruling over everyone and everything on the planet. 

But what happens when the Human rejects this bond no one knows because it has never happened. The human usually accepts for their own reasons either it being power or fame, acceptance or love. The children that have been produced from these pairings have been powerful and rule parts of the world waiting for their replacements from the next generations. This is the story of the human in this generation and their bond mate, their journey, good and bad. Rejection, acceptance, heartbreak and love.


	2. Chapter 1 (Skylar)

Chapter one- Skylar

Everything felt strange, I didn't know what was wrong with me. My whole body was reacting to something and it wanted nothing more than to change and I had to stop it and fast. I was in the middle of a crowded class and it would not have been good if I changed here in front of everyone. I quickly grabbed my friend's hand that was next to me and squeezed as hard as I could, knowing I would not really hurt him. He quickly looked at me worried and rushed to stand me up and move me out of the room.

"Mr. Morris and Mr. Peyton where do you think you two are going?" The teacher asked as he saw us standing.

" Skylar doesn't feel that great" My friend replied as I was leaning on him, hoping to get out of there a little faster.

"Fine, take him to the nurse and get back here quickly." He dismissed us without saying anything else. My friend quickly moved us out of the room and out of the school. He took me into the woods and I quickly felt myself changing.

My clothes ripped off and my body morphed, hair growing everywhere, snout and fangs growing in place of my face, paws growing from my hands and feet, tail coming in last. I didn't know why this was happening when I didn't want it to. Normally I only changed when I wanted to but this was happening without my permission and I was flipping out.

"Sky what the hell is going on" I heard Scott asking next to me. I looked up at him with my wolf eyes and saw how worried he was.

_I don't know_

" We need to get you home now, your parents need to see you like this. They must know what is happening to you." I nodded to him and followed him the rest of the way to our pack house.

By the time we reached the house my head was spinning and my heart ached. I felt sick and like I needed to run back to the school and never leave it. I forced myself to pad through the door behind Scott and follow him into my parents part of the house.

"Scott what on earth are you doing, Skylar why are you in that form?" I heard my mother almost yell. She ran over and knelt down to me, running her hand over my fur.

"He suddenly grabbed me in class and looked awful so I rushed him to the woods where he quickly changed. We don't know what happened." Scott told my mother.

"Donald!" She yelled down the hall and we heard my father coming seconds later.

"Why are you yelling dear." He asked and suddenly stopped when he saw me. "Skylar change back this instant" He snapped at me making me back up, I hated my father's temper, he never really showed me love growing up and I never understood what his issue with me was. My mother used to say I showed signs of something he never agreed with and I still to this day have no idea what that is.

"He can't sir." Scott started for me, looking my father in the eye. I could tell he was nervous talking to him but he stood his ground for me.

"Donald he didn't do this intentionally, It just suddenly happened and almost in the middle of one of his classes." She stated.

"Why would his wolf come out for no reason. What did you do Skylar?" He asked me.

_Father, I didn't do anything. It Just happened. It hurt all over._

"The change doesn't just happen Skylar. You know this, it never happens. You had to." My mother gasped and held her hand over her mouth interrupting my father.

"It can't be. The only thing I can think of is the Soul bond. It only happens every hundred generations." My mother said and my father looked somewhat proud all of a sudden, and I didn't like it.

What does it mean?

" It means that one being in a hundred years has a soul bond with a human. When this human becomes of age the being feels it and becomes connected to the human and feels a pull to go to them and bond with them. When they bond they become the most powerful couple on the planet and are the rulers. The ones that rule over everyone, you would take over for the Paxton's darling once you found your human and bonded to her." When my mother said the word, her, I felt like I was about to throw up. I didn't want to be forced to be with someone I didn't want to be with. I saw Scott look over at me worried.

_I can't do that, I don't want that_

I then felt a sharp pain run through me, as if I was being hurt all over and I couldn't take it. Suddenly I shifted back faster than I shifted into my wolf and the pain I felt was like I was being kicked and punched all over.

"Sky, hey man are you alright what is going on." I heard Scott yelling at me.

" Everything hurts. What is going on, make it stop." I yelled.

"It's the connection. You can feel what your bonded feels. Something must be happening to her." He heard his mother say.

"Who would be hurting a girl like that?" His father asked.

"I don't know but it's stopped. It felt like someone or more than one person was beating her up. I need to get to school and find her. Just to make sure she is alright." I stated.

"Fine go and find out who she is but don't make contact just yet. You need to do this just right so you don't scare her off. This bond will bring us to the top son. Don't mess this up. You have a chance to finally prove yourself to me, now do it." My father said as he wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and looked into my eyes.

I quickly ran up to my room and got clothes on and grabbed Scott so we could get back to the school. This was so surreal and I didn't know what the hell I was going to do about this at all.

"Hey what are you going to do when you find this girl Skylar?" Scott asked.

"I don't know man. This is all so screwed up. I don't want any of this. Maybe we can reject it somehow, push it away or something." I said as we came into view of the main building of the school.

"We better get to the nurses office to see if maybe that girl went there to get help or something." Scott recommended. I nodded my head and made the turn towards the nurses office and my stomach started to turn and twist. I held my hand to it as it felt like my temperature was starting to rise also.

"I think you are right. I think she came this way. I feel weird." I stated. "Why don't you go in and see who is in there and I will wait here." I suggested and he just nodded once before entering the room. He came out wide eyed a couple of seconds later.

"Well, you are going to be happy about maybe one thing today." He slightly laughed with a smirk on his face. "But your father sure as hell is not."

"What the hell are you going on about Scott?" I was confused and feeling sick as a wave of dizziness came over me.

"There is no girl in there but there is a guy that looked like he got the crap beat out of him. I think you're bonded to him." Scott said. I couldn't speak, couldn't believe it. Was something actually in my favor, but wait that couldn't be right. I pushed past him and opened the door slightly to look in and see who was in there and my heart stopped the moment I saw him.

He was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, elbows resting on his knees and chin in his hands. He was slim but you could see the muscle tone on his stomach and arms since he didn't have his shirt on, bruises adorning all over the skin that was showing, making me lowly growl. His dirty blonde hair was all over the place , he had delicate features to his face and he suddenly looked up and his deep green eyes looked right into my eyes. I almost stopped breathing. When he saw me he quickly grabbed the blanket next to him and covered up, trying to hide himself.

I quickly shut the door after being caught staring at him and kicked myself mentally for being caught. He was the most gorgeous creature I had ever laid eyes on. Why have I not seen him around school before? I know almost everyone, but I know I have never seen him, if I had I would have tried talking to him before. He was so my type, everything about him, I knew I would have made a move before now, this bond wouldn't even be needed.

"Sky are you alright." Scott asked, placing a hand on my shoulder waking me up.

"Who is he?" I asked turning to look at Scott. "Is he new here?" He just had to be, Scott laughed.

"No he's in our grade. His name is Lea Adler. He has been in a lot of our classes but he is very shy and usually wears a hoodie and covers his face. He never really talks or participates in classes. I'm surprised you never noticed him before." Scott laughed

"I wish I did. I wish I knew if it was this damn bond pulling me to him or if I would have been pulled without it. I think I would have but now I don't know." I hate being unsure of myself like this. He looked so sad and hurt, all I wanted to do was go in there and wrap myself around him to protect him. Suddenly the door to the nurses office opened and Lea was standing there staring wide eyed at me, frozen to the spot.

"Hi." I squeaked out, squeaked, what the hell. I saw Scott trying not to laugh. Lea looked between us, pulled the hoodie over his head and bolted down the hall.

"Smooth move man." Scott broke out in laughter, holding his stomach.

"Shut up. I don't know what that was." I was suddenly nervous when Lea came out in the hall and I didn't know what to do.

"Let's get to the house and think this over. Your dad is not going to be happy if he finds out your bonded is a dude, but you can't lie to him either. What are you going to do?" He asked, walking next to me as we headed back out of the school.

"Tell him the truth and wait for the downfall." I replied, knowing full well this was not going to end up that great.


	3. Chapter 2 (Lea)

Chapter 2- Lea

My Name is Lea Adler and I hate my life, no wait let me rephrase that, I hate the place I live. If I could live anywhere else, Have a different family I think I would have turned out so much better. I’m the youngest of six kids, the only boy, so my parents had very high hopes for me. I let them down on all fronts. They wanted me to play sports and make lots of friends, be popular and special. Well I’m far from any of that. I hate sports with a passion. I’m small but toned, and I’m very quiet and withdrawn, I hate attention. I shy away from everyone who comes near me. 

It all started when they continued to try and force me into big groups when I was younger. Groups of bigger kids who liked to pick on me for being so small and looking so girly. I didn’t know what to do so I would just cower away and hide. My sisters would all tease me and put me down saying I would never amount to anything. They all were cheerleaders and very popular, boys throwing themselves at their feet. 

My parents found out I was gay when I was fifteen and almost kicked me out but realized they wouldn’t get the money from the state for me any more if I was not living with them. They let me sleep in the attic, said it was all the room I needed and nothing more. They fed me and clothed me and made sure I always looked clean so it didn’t look like I was not taken care of. They never hit me or abused me physically but verbally it happened all the time. 

I stayed away from the house as much as I possibly could. Would stay at school and study as long as the library stayed open then would walk home the long way and remain in my room until the next morning, repeating everything day to day. Kids at school mostly ignored me if I stayed out of the way and kept my Hoodie on. There was a group of the popular guys that I would love to watch, just the way they would move together all of the time, staying together, protecting each other, it was like they were a little family all of their own. I always would wish I was a part of their little group. 

They didn’t play any sports, never picked on any of the little losers like me, but they were the most popular guys in the school and I think it was because of how they all looked. They were the most amazing looking group of guys you could imagine, all hanging out together. It was like they came from the same gene pool or something. I believe at least three of the five of them even lived in the same house but I knew they were not related. 

Today really was not going all that great for me, I woke up feeling a little under the weather and didn’t know if I should just stay home today. I didn’t feel like doing anything with my hair so I just pulled it back in a tie and placed my hoodie over it. I did what I always did and kept away from everyone at school, or at least tried to. After lunch I started to get dizzy, the hall was swirling in front of me and I tripped, knocking into someone and hitting the wall. 

I was hoping it was someone who would just keep on walking and not care too much but that didn’t happen. Next thing I knew I was being yelled at and thrown down onto the ground, feet and fists hitting everywhere. Hurtful words being thrown at me that I ignored because the pain from the hitting was much worse. When it finally stopped I waited until I heard all the feet leave the hall and slowly pulled myself up from the floor and made my way slowly to the nurses office. 

“Oh my dear, Lea what happened?” The nurse asked, it wasn’t the first time I had to come here and I was pretty sure it would not be the last. 

“I tripped.” I said. I never told her who did this to me, it would end up worse if I did and she knew that so she would never pry too far into it. She would always patch me up and let me rest until I could leave. 

“Well lay down and let me see what I can do. Take your shirt off.” I did as she asked and laid down on the bed. I closed my eyes as she applied ointment everywhere that needed it. I clenched my teeth on the worst parts and relaxed once it was over. I took a few minutes to rest then slowly sat on the edge of the bed, resting my arms on my knees and my face in my hands. 

I started to feel jittery and my heart started to race. My temperature started to rise and my stomach started to hurt. My head started to pound and I lifted my eyes quickly and instantly connected with a pair of shimmering grey eyes staring back at me, I lost my breath. I quickly freaked out. I pulled the blanket off the bed and quickly covered myself up and slid to the end of the bed. Who the hell was that? I asked myself as the door quickly closed. 

I waited several minutes waiting for my heart to calm down but that didn’t happen so I pulled my shirt and jacket on and slid off the bed and grabbed my bag. I told the nurse I was leaving and went out the door only to stop instantly when I saw two guys standing there. Two of the guys from the group I was talking about before, the ones I wanted to be. 

Scott Morris was standing on my right, tall and very very muscular, he could have been on the football team if he wanted to be but he wasn’t. He had long black hair that he always kept pulled back and bright blue eyes. He stood about six foot one and made me feel so small. Then I looked over slightly and felt like I was going to pass out when I saw him. 

Skylar Peyton, He was about six feet tall, Slim but very very toned, how do I know this you ask. I paid more attention to him than the rest of the guys. Always watched him when he was around. He seemed like the leader of their little group, more confident and outgoing then the rest. I always wished that I could be like him. His eyes were the grey eyes that must have been the ones looking at me earlier, I should have known I looked at those eyes across the room many times. His hair was like mine Dirty blonde and shaggy, hanging into his eyes. Mine usually did that when not hidden under my hoodie. 

“ Hi,” I heard squeaking out from Skylar and it jolted me into moving. I looked between them and quickly pulled my Hoodie on and bolted. I didn’t know what to do. Why were they there? Why was Skylar of all people looking at me like he was before. Why was my heart racing and stomach hurting when I looked at him. 

I ran all the way home and when I got there my father was waiting for me inside the house. He informed me that they were all going out of town for the week for some stupid family thing and that I had to stay here for school. My sisters had already long graduated so I got to be home alone for a whole week. I actually could not have been happier. If only I knew how that week was going to turn out.


	4. Chapter 3 (Skylar)

Chapter 3 -Skylar

The sun was starting to go down as Scott and I were walking back to the house. I was starting to freak myself out with what my father would say or do when I told him about Lea. Right now he seems more proud of me then he has ever been in my whole life, but I know that it only has something to do with my having the soul bond and him believing it is a female that I am going to be bound to. He wants me to carry on the family line and now that won’t be able to happen, not by blood at least. 

I stopped walking when the house came into view as my heart began to race and my hands started to sweat. I could feel myself wanting to change and run off, I knew Lea must be in trouble but I could not just go and run to help him. If I showed up he would freak out and just run off again. I needed to know what was happening with him however so I turned to Scott. 

“I need you to go check on Lea for me. Something is wrong.” I stated to him and a look of worry crossed his face. 

“No problem. Are you sure you don’t want me here to help with your Father?” He asked. I was so glad he was my best friend sometimes.

“No, Lea is more important to me right now. Please just make sure he is alright then come back here as soon as you can.” I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, he nodded his head and took off running in the other direction. 

Taking a couple of deep breaths and closing my eyes, I calmed myself down before I continued into the house. I was mentally trying to get myself ready for whatever my Father was going to do. I knew he wasn’t going to be happy, and him being proud of me was going to leave as soon as I told him what I found out. I just had to remain strong and remember how I felt when I found out it was Lea, beautiful, gorgeous, Lea. 

“Hey son did you find anything out when you went back to school?” My mother asked as soon as I entered the house, before I even had a chance to shut the door. 

“Uh, Yeah I did. Where is father?” I asked as I closed the door behind me and finally walked towards her, looking into her grey eyes, the same color as mine. I’m lucky I got her eyes and not my father’s black ones. 

“He is in the study, Let’s go, I think he is waiting for us.” She said and grabbed onto my arm as she led me that way. I hated going into my father’s study, I always felt out of place in that room. It was always the room he punished me in and I knew today was not going to be any different. 

“Hello Father.” I said as we entered the room. 

“Skylar” He nodded then turned to my mother, “Tori, hello darling.” He smiled as she walked over and sat next to him. I took the seat across from them close to the door, that way if I had to I could run and get out of there as fast as I could, even though I knew my father could catch me if he really wanted to. 

“So did you find out who she is? Is she everything you would expect a soul bound mate would be?” My father asked and I looked to the floor trying not to blush just thinking of Lea. 

“Oh she must be if she makes you blush like that.” My mother crooned from her seat. 

“That’s the thing. I found out that she is not exactly a she.” I said quietly, hoping maybe they heard but wouldn’t really pay attention.

“What did you just say.” My father gritted between clenched teeth. “Is this some sort of joke.” He finished as he was starting to stand. 

“No, it's no joke. Scott and I went back to the school and I followed where I knew my soul bound was and when we got there it was a boy, not a girl.” I replied trying to stay calm as my father was seething and my mother was holding him back by the arm. 

“You are to deny this bond Skylar, I will not have you defile this family with such a thing. We don’t need this getting out to the other packs, we will be disgraced.” He spat out at me, fire practically coming out of his eyes. 

“What. How do you expect me to do that? This bond is trying to pull me to him now. Something is wrong and I sent Scott to check on him. I should be there right now but I knew I had to tell you about this. I can’t just ignore it, how am I?” My head snapped to the side and my hand flew to my face as I felt the sting of my father's punch to my face. Blood started to come out of my mouth and I spit it onto the ground. 

“Donald what did you do?” I heard my mother ask, surprised. He had never actually hit me like that before. 

“You will deny this bond or you will not be a part of this family or pack do you understand me Skylar?” He said right into my face, making me shake all over. I couldn’t lose my pack, my family I couldn’t care less, but not my pack. I wasn’t eighteen yet, If I got kicked out of this pack I would have to join another and would never be able to have my own. 

“Yes, Fa..Father.” I finally agreed. I just had to wait a little while, just until my birthday and I got my own pack then I would fight for Lea. He would be mine in the end no matter what. 

“Skylar I know what you are thinking, do not think I am stupid. You are no longer allowed a Pack when you come of age, I am giving that right to one of the other members. You are a disgrace to this pack and you will no longer be responsible for anything other than the lowest of pack duties.” My father spat at me and I heard my mother gasp. My head shot up and I locked eyes with him. 

“Fine. I’m gone. Let me pack my crap and I’m out of here. If I can’t have my own pack then I’m going to have Lea.” My dad's eyes sparkled at the name and I knew I made a mistake at revealing it. I quickly walked past him and avoided my mother when she called after me and made my way to my room. 

I was shaking so bad as I was packing my things I didn’t even hear Scott come in behind me. I jumped and almost punched him when he tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention. 

“Crap I am so sorry dude.” He said as he raised his hands in front of him. 

“No I’m sorry.” I said as I sat on my bed, bags at my feet and tried not to break down in front of my best friend. 

“What are you doing, what happened to your face?” He asked but I ignored him and asked what he found out about Lea. “ He was not in harm's way. He just seems really lonely and upset. I saw his family leaving and he was left behind, they packed up the car with luggage and stuff and took off. He’s alone in that house and I don’t know for how long.” 

It hurt to find something like that out. Why would his family leave him behind like that. All I wanted to do was go there and hold him and let him know there was someone out there that wanted to keep him safe and wanted him. 

“Now tell me what the hell are you doing?” He snapped at me.

“I think you may have been promoted and will have your own pack soon.” I stated as I started to grab my bags. His eyes grew big and he stood in front of me. 

“What the hell does that mean?” He snapped.

“I told my dad and he threatened to kick me out of the family and pack if I didn’t deny Lea, so I agreed thinking I could just wait till my birthday then get my own pack and then go after Lea then. My father then informed me I was demoted to a lowly pack puppy and will never get my own pack, so I told him I’m gone. I accidently said Lea’s name so now I think he is going to be in even bigger danger than ever. He also punched me, the prick” I told him as I started shaking from pent up anger. 

“Woah wait a minute. I am not staying here if you are leaving. I don’t think so. I only stayed in this pack after my parents left because I thought I would end up in yours eventually, same goes for the guys. So if you go, we all go and there is your pack.” Scott stated. 

“I can’t have my own pack if an elder doesn’t bless it Scott. It would never be official and no other pack would take us seriously, we would never get new members, you guys would never get mates.” I said, I couldn’t let the guys do that. They had to be in an official pack if they wanted any kind of life or protection. 

“We can find an elder that will understand the situation. Not every elder is like your father. I can talk to my parents, you know they love you and you know they don’t give two craps about who you love.” Scott reminded me. 

“Fine, but you need to call your father right now before we leave, I’m not talking to the others or letting you guys leave with me if they won’t bless my pack.” Scott smiled brightly and ran out of the room to call his parents. While I was waiting my Mother came into my room looking like she had been crying. 

“I tried talking him out of it. At least letting you have your own pack on your birthday, but he won’t back down. I am so sorry Skylar.” She pulled me into a hug and I felt bad that I was leaving her alone with him.

“It’s alright Mother. I can’t ignore this Bond anyway. I would never have been able to wait until my birthday to be near him. You would love him Mother. I just wish I would have noticed him before now.” I smiled at her. 

“Have you.” She stopped and took a deep breath. “Have you always liked boys instead?” She finally asked. 

“Yes. I just never thought I would have to say anything about it to you guys. I thought I would get my own pack and be able to live my own life without having to worry about you guys finding out.” I replied seeing her smiling. 

“Oh Darling I would have known. Especially when you didn’t give me grand babies.” She patted my cheek and laughed. 

“Oh no I would have adopted and lied to you, no seriously I probably would have told you and not father.” I told her and that made her smile more. 

“I will always love you Skylar, take care of yourself and the boys alright.” I blinked for a few moments. “Oh I know those four will follow you to the ends of the earth and back, of course they are going to go with you. I know Scott is talking to his father right now.” 

“Mother nothing ever gets by you. I love you too.” I hugged her just as Scott came back in the room smiling. 

“Let’s get the guys and go meet up with my parents. We got our own pack.” He practically yelled out as he joined our hug.


	5. Chapter 4 - Skylar

Chapter 4- Skylar

I sat waiting in the Morris’s guest house as Scott was rounding up the other guys. He said it would be better if he did it, that way if my Father saw him talking to them he wouldn’t think anything of what he was doing. After waiting a couple of hours I heard the loud noise of the four guys talking and making their way into the room I was in. They were all talking at once and it started to give me a headache. 

“QUIET” I yelled, making them all stop walking and talking on the spot. “Now Scott what have you told them?” I asked because I needed to know how much they really knew.

“I just told them that we were having a pack meeting here.” He smirked over at me and I rolled my eyes. 

“Great. Saving everything for me I see.” I smiled back at him. 

“Where is everyone else at?” The deep voice of Alec Drake rang out. I looked over to him, He was going to be my third in command, Scott my second. Alec was really as close to me as Scott, all three of us lived in the main house together since we were little. Everyone thought we were related at one point but we eventually just told them that Scott and Alec didn’t want to transfer when their parents moved so they just lived with us. Alec was most passionate about his tattoos , I really don’t know any place other than his face that didn’t have a tattoo. 

“Well it’s just going to be the five of us until we finish talking then Scott’s parents will join for a moment.” I said making the guys look at each other.

“What the hell is this Sky?” Xander White snapped at me. I knew I would have some problems with the little shit, well six foot shit. He was always a suck up to my Father, trying to get on his good side, lying about anything and everything he could get away with to make himself look good. I should have told Scott to leave him behind but we grew up together and he was supposed to end up in my pack anyway. 

“I will explain everything if we can all sit down and just chill out for a minute.” I said and went to sit watching everyone start moving to take a seat. 

“Hey I heard some of what happened earlier.” Was whispered next to me, I looked up and saw Caleb Klein looking at me with a worried expression. Bless his little heart. He was the comedic relief of the group standing at only five foot four, he was a midget to the rest of us giants. He stood out in other ways too, he had the brightest natural red hair and green eyes you have ever seen on anyone ever alive. Everyone used to think he dyed his hair and wore contacts until he shaved his hair and it grew back just the same.

“I’m alright. You don’t have to worry about me okay?” I stated and he smiled and sat next to me anyway, it was his way of showing he did worry and he was there. 

“Alright since Scott didn’t feel like informing you all of anything that was going on I will have to tell you everything.” So I went on to tell them about the Soul bond and that it was a guy not a girl, My father's reaction and inevitable excommunication from the pack and that I wanted to start my own with the five of us and Scott’s parents were willing to bless us. I stopped talking and just waited. They all looked at each other before they all started to talk at once. 

“How the hell are you bonded to a dude?” Xander practically yelled. 

“Who are you bonded to, you didn’t say the name.” Caleb whispered, which I almost missed with everyone else talking. 

“Will you guys shut up.” Scott tried getting in. 

“Where will we live, how will we take care of ourselves? what the hell were you thinking?” Alec brought into the conversation. 

I took a deep breath as they continued to talk and I was slowly drowning them out. I really thought they would be more agreeable to this but I guess I was wrong. 

“Nevermind. Forget I even thought to bring this up. It was a bad idea.” I said as I stood up and began to walk away.

“What No. Stop.” Caleb all but yelled. “This is what we need. We need to get out of that other pack. We are drowned out and no one listens to us. We all have been waiting for you to turn eighteen so we can get the hell out. Alec, Xander you know that if we went back without Skylar we would be stuck there under Donald until he died, He won’t give any of us our own pack.” 

“Are you all alright with joining my pack? If you're not you can go back to my Father.” I said and they all stayed in their seats and waited for me to talk. 

“Xander I don’t know how It’s a guy but that's what happened and I’m fine with it, If your not and you feel the same as my father you can go back to him right now, because my bonded will be in this pack sooner or later and you will treat him with the respect he deserves.” I looked him in the eyes and waited for him to say something. 

“Whatever. I don’t want to go to your Father.” He responded and I guess it would be the best I would get from him. 

“Alec, wow man you have a lot of worries on your mind.” We all laughed at that. “Let me ease your mind a little, Scott’s parents have a house in our town that we can live in, There is plenty of room for us and more members if we ever get any, rent free. We can all get jobs but until that happens Scott’s parents are going to pay the bills and send food money until we get on our feet. I would never have asked you guys here if I didn’t make sure everything was taken care of, I wouldn’t be a good pack leader if I let us fail.” I smiled at him. 

“Thank you man, Sorry you know how I can get, have to cross all my T’s and dot all my I’s” We all laughed at that, he was very goal oriented. 

“Now Caleb, Sweet innocent Caleb.” I smirked

“Hey, I'm not that innocent.” Which made us all laugh again cause he really really was. 

“Thank you for being the only one to ask about my Bonded. I don’t know if any of you know of him. He is in our grade. Lea Adler.” I replied

“Really. I know him.” Of course Caleb would. “He’s like really really quiet and shy. I have tried to talk to him alot but he never says anything. How are you going to get him to accept you?” 

“I really don’t know. I have to try. It hurts so much not being around him. I’m just afraid that he will just run off like he did earlier when I figured out he was my bonded.” I said with a sigh. 

“Well I think that we have to get Blessed as a Pack first then we should try and get you and Lea alone together so you can at least talk to him and try to become friends first, see how he reacts to that.” Scott said making the other guys nod in response. 

“Alright go grab your parents and let’s get this part over with. I am so glad you guys are doing this with me. Thank you guys so much.” I said and they all smiled at me. Scott stood up and left the room in search of his parents, I looked around at the other three guys and noticed that Xander still didn’t look happy to be here. I really hope that he will come to accept everything that was about to change in our lives. 

“Alright boys lets get this started.” I heard Scott’s father say as he walked into the room. The guy couldn’t be more nice. He had always treated me like another son whenever I was around. 

“Now you do know what goes on with becoming a new pack and following Skylar right?” He asked the guys as we stood in a circle. They all nodded and held out their hands. Scott’s dad scratched each of us with a tip of the knife he was holding then one by one they held their hands to my open cut. When their blood mixed with mine it bound them to me as my pack and me as their leader. It would also cement the bond between my father and I broken. 

As soon as the blood connected with my hand each of the guys started to turn and soon enough we were all in our wolf forms. I stood the tallest even though I wasn’t in human form, being the Alpha and Pack leader made my wolf taller and bigger than the rest of my pack. Scott, My Beta and second in command, Stood next to me, his White wolf shaking off the transfer jitters. Alec, in his Black wolf form decided to just lay down instead of stand, Caleb’s wolf was also Black and he was rolling around on the ground like he was still a puppy, he loved doing that and loved being in this form better than anything. Last Xander in his Brown wolf form stood staring blankly at me, his wolf was the outsider, when he first changed and was brown no one understood because no one else in our pack was brown, not even his parents. 

I looked around at all the guys and couldn’t have been happier than I was right now, knowing for the rest of my life these four were my family, my pack, my pride. We would have each other's backs, protect and love one another and whoever else joined, But these four would always come first. Other than Lea, Whenever I get bonded to him he will be before even these guys and I hope every single one of them understands because if they don’t I don’t know what I would do.


	6. Chapter 5 - Skylar

Chapter 5 - Skylar

I had to wait until after the weekend for us to try and get me alone with Lea. We tried over the weekend but he didn’t leave his house once and there was no way I was just going to go up to his door and knock. He would think I was crazy. He might even still think I am crazy when I try to talk to him at school. I had at least one of us watching his house while the rest of us moved into our new house over the weekend, trying to get situated and all set up. This place was a lot closer to the school, thankfully. None of us had a car so we walked everywhere and the old pack house was so far away we had to leave really early to get to school in time. Now we could sleep in and have time to get ready and time to get to school. We also had the forest right out back so we could run in wolf form whenever we wanted to, Caleb loved that part the best. 

When we got to school we headed to the court yard and we all stopped dead right when we stepped foot in the area. I know if I smelled them the rest of the guys did too. The Knight pack. They were a Rival pack that lived three towns over, my family's pack and theirs have been enemies since before my great grandfather was born. I don’t even know what started the feud, my father would never tell me, but we were to stay away from them. I looked up and saw the son of the Knight pack leader, Roku Knight sitting at a table at the far end of the court yard, sitting next to him was Jaxon Lawson, if someone thought that Scott was tall and built this guy had him beat.

But the thing that floored me and almost made me go over there and kill Roku was who was sitting on the other side of him. Lea, my bond mate, the one that was supposed to be mine, was sitting there talking to them, smiling. I stopped breathing when I saw that smile, it lit up his face and made him so much more, well everything. His eyes even lit up when he smiled. It made me pissed that he was smiling at Roku and not me. Why the hell was the Knight pack here, how were they here. Suddenly Roku looked up and spotted me and smirked, I growled when he did this and Scott had to pull me out of the court yard. 

“What the hell are they doing here?” I practically yelled once we were in the hall. 

“I have no idea Sky, but you need to calm down before you change in the middle of school.” Caleb whispered looking frantically around.

“He’s with Lea. Why is he with him? What the hell am I going to do now?” I was pacing, My life was slowly falling apart and I didn’t know what to do. My wolf was screaming at me to go claim what was mine, right then and there in front of the other pack. I knew I couldn’t do a darn thing right now and I was starting to feel sick. 

“Hey Peyton you feeling alright there? You look like someone stole your toy?” Was said behind us. I spun around and walked up to Roku, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and shoving him into the wall, hard. I heard a gasp from the side and quickly looked when I sensed who it was, no, shit. 

Lea was standing there with his eyes wide and hand over his mouth. His eyes were blinking so fast that it looked like he was about to pass out. I slowly let go of Roku and turned towards him. 

“Lea.” I said and went to step towards him and he quickly backed away from me. My heart dropped out of my chest. I haven’t even been able to really talk to him and this is how he first sees me. 

“Hey Lea, I’m alright. See.” Roku laughed and walked up to him, putting his arm around his shoulder and steering him away from us. 

“What are you doing here Roku?” Alec asked before I could. 

“We just transferred here. Guess you will be seeing more of us. Now we have to get to class. Come on Lea I think we have the same one.” Roku said and I saw Lea pull his hoodie around him more and nodded his head. He looked back towards us and all I saw was fear and confusion in his eyes. 

“I’ve lost him before I even had him.” I whispered knowing Lea wouldn’t be able to hear me but forgot about the others. 

“Yeah and now he’s Roku’s, sucker.” I turned my head and saw Jaxon standing there smirking at me.

“What are you guys really doing here? There is no reason for you to have transferred here.” I snapped, my anger getting away with me. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know. I’m not going to tell you anything. Just here to watch the fun.” Jaxon Bowed and turned around, leaving us behind without a second glance. 

“Hey man are you alright?” Caleb asked as he put his hand on my shoulder. I couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything. My heart felt like it was ripped out and my wolf was howling inside of me. I was being ripped apart from the inside. 

“We need to get him out of here and into the woods now.” Alec said with urgency.

“We can’t all leave, they will start to ask questions.” Xander piped in. 

“I’ll go with him.” Scott said. “I can handle his wolf when he is out of control.” He really was the only one that could. If I was going to do something stupid he was the only one that could take the force of my wolf and stop me. 

“Alright. Take him back to the house when he’s done. We will meet you there later. We will also keep an eye on Roku and make sure he doesn’t do anything to Lea. We’ll protect him, He is one of us even if he doesn’t know it yet.” Alec reassured me. 

“Get me out of here now.” I quickly said. I was feeling my wolf trying to break free. I needed out and I needed it now. 

Scott quickly grabbed me and dragged me out of the school and it took us five minutes to get to the first part of the woods that was closest to us. I couldn’t hold it in any longer and changed the second I stepped into the trees and broke out into a full run. I could hear Scott right behind me. After about ten minutes of running I stopped dead in my tracks. I smelt something on my left and my heart started to race and my body started to shake. What the hell was going on. Last time I felt like this was with Lea. I turned around to Scott as he stopped behind me. 

Do you smell that I asked

No, what do you smell He asked

I feel like I did when Lea turned of age, I feel my bonded I replied

But he’s at the school right? Let’s go check it out. He suggested, I nodded and took off running towards the scent. 

A few moments later we came across a small pond and stopped. The smell was stronger here. I nodded at him and we both started to look around. I suddenly whimpered and Scott just looked at me. I tilted my head towards the direction of what I was seeing. At the other end of the pond stood a wolf. A one of a kind, something I have never seen before, Silver wolf. He was standing there drinking out of the pond and didn’t even notice us.

I didn’t know what to do. I slowly started to back up the way we came while keeping my eyes on the beautiful wolf. Once we were far enough away from the scent I changed back and so did Scott. 

“Who was that?” He asked. 

“I have no clue. I know it wasn’t a normal wolf. It’s one of us, but who?” I wondered. 

“Wonder what pack he is from. I’ve never seen a silver wolf before, never even heard of one.” He said.

“I know. His scent smelled like Lea. He made me feel the same way Lea does. What the hell is going on?” I was so confused, pacing in the woods like a mad man.

“We need to talk to my parents and see if they know anything about silver wolves. Let’s get back to the house and wait for the guys and tell them about it.” He said.

“Wait. I don’t want them to know right now. It will be one more thing they will have to worry about and right now I want them to concentrate on protecting Lea from Roku. Lea is still my number one priority. You and I can figure this out on our own, please.” I asked. 

“Hey you're the pack leader. I do as you ask.” He laughed.

“With you and I, it’s friends first. I appreciate the help. You know I would never use my being a pack leader over you.” I said. 

“I know, I was messing with you man.” He laughed again and slung his arm around me.

When the guys got home it didn’t look good by the looks on their faces. Xander just walked past us and went into his room not saying a word, Alec and Caleb crashed on the couch and threw their bags on the floor. 

“Well you're not going to like it.” Alec said. 

“That playboy is trying to get Lea to go out with him.” Caleb said.

“WHAT?” I yelled. 

“Yeah and you are not going to believe this but Jazlin Cross is here too, she was in my third class. She is raving mad. Asked all kinds of questions about you.” Caleb replied. 

“Why is Jazlin asking about me? I hate her. I’m going to kill Roku if he touches Lea.” I threw the cup I had in my hand at the wall making everyone jump. “Shit I’m sorry.”

“It’s all good boss.” Alec said getting up to clean it.

“I’ll get it. Scott and I have to go talk to his parents real quick about the situation. You guys stay here and keep a lookout, I don’t trust them to not try to show up here.” I said as I was cleaning my mess.

“Wait what is wrong with Xander?” I asked remembering he just went right to his room. 

“We have no idea. He hasn’t talked to us all day.” Alec stated. 

“That’s weird. I’ll talk to him when I get back.” With that Scott and I headed to his parents to talk about the Knight Pack and ask about the Silver wolf.

_________________________________________________

If anyone finds any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them. I am double checking all chapters but I may miss something here and there. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 6 - Lea

Chapter 6 - Lea

The night my parents left my Mother called me and said that her best friend's kid and a couple of his friends were transferring to my school and they were coming here before their parents. At first I didn’t know what she wanted me to do about it but then she said they would be staying with me while they waited for their families to get here. There were going to be three of them, two guys and a girl. I was to make them feel at home and show them around the school. I tried to protest but my mother told me in not so many words I had no choice and they were going to be here any minute. After I hung up the phone with my mom I quickly made sure my room was locked and everything I didn’t want to be seen was hidden inside there. It was a few hours, not minutes mom thank you, when they showed up and I was not expecting what I saw when I opened the door. I couldn’t even move when I saw the first guy, I only wanted to run and hide under a rock he looked like he could kill me. 

“Jaxon I think you are scaring the kid.” I heard behind the mountain of a man I was talking about. I mean this guy was at least six foot five, with long blonde hair and piercing silver eyes and I’m not lying when I say he is built like a darn mountain. A moment later a girl moved out from behind him and she didn’t look any better. 

“Jazlin I’m just standing here, can’t help if I scare him.” He laughed at the girl. She was taller than me but not by much, maybe five foot six,with long auburn hair and hazel eyes, she was also athletic and looked like she wanted to eat me with the way she was glaring at me. 

“Will you two move out of my way already.” I heard an impatient voice say and then a body pushed in between the two making my breath catch. Suddenly a hand was held out in front of me. “Hey I’m Roku, You must be Lea.” I looked from the hand to the guy and wanted to shy away, he was, wow. He was about six feet tall with long silver hair pulled back behind him and kind sea green eyes that looked right into me, his body reminded me of Skylar’s which made me blink a couple times and quickly shake the kids hand. 

“Sorry. My mother just called not long ago and told me about you guys staying here. Come in.” I said quietly. 

“I think I caught that, but you really need to speak louder, cutie.” Roku said, making me blush and hating myself for it. 

“Sorry not used to people.” I said and moved around the house. “The rooms in the back will be yours, they are the guest rooms since my sisters moved out.” I showed them the rooms and let them pick which ones they wanted. 

“Which one is yours?” Roku asked, taking me by surprise. I showed him I was down the other end of the hall. “I’ll have to come visit you then.” He winked and I blushed again, I hope I don’t do that every time he talks to me. 

The rest of the weekend went by more or less the same. I was trying to avoid them but Roku kept finding me and saying things that made me blush. I just didn’t understand him. He just met me, why does he keep saying these things? Monday morning finally came and I showed them how to get to the school and quickly took them to get the list of classes and locker locations. We had a little while to spare until classes started so we went to the court yard and sat at my table, the farthest one from the entrance. Jazlin had to go do something so she left us guys to talk. Roku was saying something that was making me laugh and suddenly he stopped and turned to the entrance, his smile fading, and a smirk replacing it. I followed his line of vision and saw Skylar and his friends standing there staring at us.

Skylar didn’t look happy, he looked really pissed off for some reason and the other guys looked like they were trying to calm him down. I had never seen him like that before. I saw the guys pull Skylar out into the hall and wondered what that was all about. A moment later Roku said he would be right back that he had to go use the bathroom and took off the same way the other guys had just left. I remembered I didn’t show him where the bathrooms were yet and quickly got up, with Jaxon trying to tell me to just stay put. I glared at him because I hated when people tried to tell me what to do. I continued out into the hall and stopped. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. It made me gasp and put my hand to my mouth. I knew my eyes were wide open and blinking rapidly. 

Skylar had just pinned Roku to the wall and was yelling at him. What was going on. Why was Skylar so angry? I always thought that he was calm and had a cool head. He was actually scaring me. Did they know each other? Suddenly Roku was next to me saying something all I could do was nod and follow him. The rest of the day went by in a daze until lunch. My head finally cleared a little and I realized that Skylar and Scott were not in school but the others were. Did he have to leave because he was so angry about seeing Roku.

“Roku?” I asked while we were sitting at lunch, I felt him turn towards me, his knee rubbing against mine. He places his hand on mine on top of the table. 

“Yeah?” He asked Looking into my eyes and making me want to forget what I was going to ask him.

“Um, How do you know Skylar and the others?” I asked, I saw him flinch a little and squeeze my hand. 

“His family and mine go way back. We have never really liked each other, same with the rest of our family members. I knew coming here I would run into him but I didn’t think he would act like that. I went out into the hall to try to call a truce since we are going here now and well you saw how that turned out.” Roku replied. I tried to think he was telling the truth, I don’t see why he would have any reason to lie to me. 

“Maybe he will calm down and you guys could be friends.” I heard him laugh at this and my heart dropped. 

“I don’t think he will want to be friends with me once he finds out what I want to ask you.” I blinked at him for a moment. 

“What do you mean?” I asked. He moved closer to me when I asked that. 

“I know we just met a couple days ago but we have gotten to know each other a little and I think you are the cutest, I want to know if you would go out with me.” Just then I heard a bang come from behind us and I turned around to see Caleb standing there with his mouth open shaking his head no, looking right at me. I looked at him with a questioning look and turned back to Roku, not believing what he just asked.

“Roku, I really don’t know what to say to that. I mean. You're staying with me right now and I don’t think that is such a good idea.” He looked disappointed and let my hand go before moving away from me. I felt upset about that for a moment.

“Why would you say Skylar wouldn’t want to be friends with you for asking me that.” I asked, wondering what he meant. 

“He likes you. That's what the hallway thing was about, he was telling me to stay away from what was his. He thinks of you as his property. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Roku stated

“Is that the only reason you asked me out. Because you don’t want him to?” I asked feeling stupid for thinking this good looking guy could even think about likeing me. He quickly grabbed my hands again. 

“No. I wanted to ask you before I lost the chance. If I didn’t and he did I would kick myself over and over for not at least trying. I really like you Lea.” He sounded so sweet and sincere. 

“Let’s see what happens after you move out and back with your family, I, I will think about it then.” He smiled brightly at that and I heard a growl behind us, quickly looking back and seeing Caleb still there.

After the last class of the day I was going to my locker before going to meet up with my house guests and was stopped by Caleb right before I got there. He just stared at me for a moment before he spoke.

“Hi I’m Caleb, Caleb Klein” He said and stuck out his hand to me. I politely shook it just because I wanted to know what he had to say. 

“Lea.” I said. 

“I know, silly. I have been trying to talk to you for years but you always avoid me.” I look at him and do kind of remember several moments where he tried talking but I would just walk away, I kind of felt bad now. 

“I’m sorry, what did you want.” I asked.

“ That I want to be your friend, You look cool and like you needed one and I wanted you to join my friends and I and hang out.” He said. 

“And now.” I wondered aloud. He smiled. 

“And now the same but also I wanted to warn you about your other friends. I know you don’t know me and I know they probably have said horrible things about my friends and I, but none of that is true. Roku provoked Sky today to make him do what he did. He feels awful and he never meant to scare you. He has been trying to find a way to talk to you since seeing you in the nurses last week. shit I didn’t mean to say that.” He said.

“I know he saw me. I ran into him when I left. Why was he even there?” I asked.

“He heard someone got jumped and he wanted to make sure they were alright. He hates when people get bullied in this place.” He quickly replied. 

“Right.” I wasn’t sure if I should believe him or not. 

“Just please talk to him sometime and give him a chance. He’s just a big Teddy bear when you get to know him.” He smiled, making me smile. I could see it. I always thought he was a great guy. 

“I’ll think about it. Don’t say anything to him about you talking to me. I want him to talk to me on his own.” I said. 

“Sure, I know he is planning on it anyway. Just has to get up the nerve, the chicken.” He laughed

“Why is he so afraid to talk to me of all people? I am no one special.” I said confused.

“Oh you have no idea how special you are Lea, No idea.” And with that he left me alone in the hall, leaving me more confused than ever.


	8. Chapter 7 - Skylar

Chapter 7- Skylar

Scott and I were waiting for his mother to get back from the kitchen before we started to let them know everything that was happening with us. His dad was looking at us with worry, like he knew something. Finally his mother came back and sat down holding her husband's hand.

"We know why you are here and I told your Father, Scott, that we should have warned you guys." Scott and I looked at each other confused.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked them.

"Roku and his friends." His Father said, making us stare at them.

"You knew and didn't say anything?" I said, getting angry. Scott placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"We are sorry. But we found out where they are staying until their families get there and if you found out that first you would have done something stupid."

"Where are they staying Sir?" I asked.

"With Your bonded." I flew out of my chair and paced the floor before he even finished talking.

"How the hell are they there? How did they find out about him?" I was frantic, Lea was why they were here. I know it.

"Your father Skylar. He went to the Knight Pack and told them that Lea was the human part of the soul bond. Also That you were his Bonded and wanted it stopped."

"He doesn't want me in control. I understand that. I don't want control. I just want Lea. I don't care about ruling over anything or anyone, they can keep it, fight over it, just leave me out of it and have my Bonded." I felt like I was losing my mind. I just wanted to be left alone with my pack and my Bonded.

"It can't be like that. Once you are Bonded everything shifts to the two of you. All control automatically gets taken from the Paxton clan and shifts to yours."

"So my father wants the Paxton's to stay in control. I'll just let them keep what they have, let them rule and stay out of it." I said wanting this to be over with.

"That won't happen either. The human Bonded can be transferred."

"What the hell are you talking about? I thought that only one can feel the pull to the Human Bonded. That's why it's special and so revered." I was wondering.

"Yes that is how it is supposed to be but over the centuries there have been wolves doing experiments and have figured out that the bond can be transferred from one wolf to another. The human will stay the same but the Wolf can change. It was done for the Paxton's actually. The Original Wolf that was chosen for their Human didn't want the responsibility of what it all called for and decided to take that route and switched with the Paxton clan. I think they are going to try and force you to do that with Roku."

"Well that is not going to happen. I want to be with Lea and no one is going to take that away from me. This is so messed up." I was pacing again and Scott started to talk.

"Thank you for letting us know father, there is something else we came to talk about actually." That made me sit down after he said that. I almost forgot about the Silver Wolf.

"Oh really, Is everything else alright, The other boys?" He asked.

"Yes we are doing fine and so are they. After an issue with Roku at school I had to go into the woods to calm down and change. While Scott and I were transformed I ended up getting the same feeling I had when Lea became of age. I was confused, very confused. At first I thought the scent was him and he left school for a walk in the woods so we followed it and came across a pond. When we were looking around we didn't see Lea but, We did spot a Silver Wolf. The scent and feeling I was getting was from him." When I finished Scott's father's eyes were wide, very, very wide.

"You're lying to me right now right?" He questioned making me look at Scott.

"No sir. We both thought we were seeing things at first, but the Silver wolf was there and very real, and very breathtaking. I had to force myself to back away and transform back so I didn't go after it. I thought about Lea and my Bond with him." I replied watching his eyes get even wider.

"You need to find that Silver wolf and find out who he is and what Pack he is in. You need to get him to come to your pack and protect him." Scotts father urgently told us.

"Nothing more. You can't say nothing more." His mother suddenly spoke up making his father stop talking.

"What are you not telling me? I need to know. If I am going to get this Silver wolf into my pack I need to know what I am getting myself into." I just about shouted.

"Just know that it is special. You will figure it out on your own. He wasn't even supposed to tell you to make it part of your pack. There are rules, unspoken and only learned." She told us.

"How did you learn anything about the rules then?" I snapped at her getting angry, Scott wasn't stopping me this time, I could see he wasn't happy either.

"I had a friend that was a silver wolf and when I saw her wolf form she told me. She is no longer with us. That is all you need to know." His mother stopped talking and I took that as our time to leave. I was so angry that the moment I exited their house I changed.

I didn't even give Scott time to change and follow me, I took off through the woods and towards town. As soon as I got close I turned and headed towards the pond that I saw the Silver wolf at. At first I didn't smell anything or feel anything but a little while later The scent hit me and the feeling in my chest was back. I frantically looked around when I heard fast running coming from my side. Suddenly the Silver Wolf was standing in front of me. It stopped suddenly not expecting me there. When it saw me it growled and slowly started to back up.

_Wait_ I shouted at him, he growled again but didn't move anymore.

_I just want to talk, can you shift please?_ I asked and he watched my wolf before shaking his head no. I sighed but nodded.

_Can you talk to me?_ He shook his head again and I felt defeated, my chest felt heavy and I started to get dizzy.

_Can I come closer?_ I asked. I saw him hesitate but he nodded at that and that made me happy, I slowly moved closer, feeling a little better.

_Can you feel the pull to me like I feel to you?_ He looked into my eyes and nodded yes, that's when I saw his eyes were Purple, and gorgeous.

_Gorgeous_ I accidently said out loud and he moved slightly away from me.

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud in my head. You just are. I saw you the other day. I felt this pull and followed it to you here. That's why I came back. Please I need to know your name._

He looked down and then back up at me before shaking his head no again. I nodded.

_Alright. I don't know what pack you are in but maybe one day you might want to seek me out when you're transformed. My name is Skylar Peyton and I'm the Alpha of my pack._

His head jolted up looking right into my eyes with fear and then he bolted away.

So he knew who I was and he was afraid of me. That hurt more than anything to know. Why would he be afraid of me? I didn't know what to think of this whole situation so I just ran home. Tomorrow I would try to at least talk to Lea, see if I could get anywhere with that, and move on from the Silver wolf for now.


	9. Chapter 8- Skylar

Chapter 8- Skylar

I was walking around the school trying to find where Lea was, I ended up showing up late for getting into an argument with Xander after he finally dragged himself out of his room. He was going to be hanging out with Roku that night for a class project. I was not happy about that and told him to change partners, he refused. This confused and angered me to no end. He stormed out of the house and I had to calm myself down before I left. When I finally got to the school everyone else was in class and I didn't feel like attending mine right then. I finally found the class Lea was in, I could feel him on the other side of the wall. I just didn't know if Roku or any of the others were in there also. I decided to wait until the bell rang and find out.

Once the bell rang and the kids started to file out I didn't see Roku or any of the others when Lea finally stepped out. He stopped when he saw me and turned away, starting to walk down the hall. I shook my head and began to follow him.

"Lea, please wait." I said but he continued to walk and suddenly opened a door and looked at me.

"In here." He said and walked in, I followed, my heart racing.

"Lea thank you for coming in here to talk." I said and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"How are you doing? I heard Roku and them are staying with you." He looked up at me when I said this.

"Yes they are. My Mother is friends with Roku's." He said and stopped. I moved a little closer to him and saw him step back. I clenched my fist against my chest quickly when a sharp pain shot through it.

"Are you alright?" I heard Lea ask me. I moved my hand away from my chest and just looked at him.

"Yes, I will be. Um, Why do you keep moving away from me whenever I am around?" I couldn't help but ask as I stepped closer again, I could see he was fighting with himself this time not to move away.

"After I saw what you did to Roku, you sort of freak me out Skylar." He whispered and that hurt. I moved where I was right next to him. I raised my hand up to his hoodie and slowly moved it off of his head. He quickly looked up at me, making his hair fall down into his eyes. His green eyes staring into mine, shocked. My hand moved without my permission to move some of his hair out of his eyes and behind his ear, A small blush crept up his cheeks making me smile. He started to move to put his hoodie back on.

"Don't, You look great without it covering you up." I quickly spoke, his hands froze on his Hoodie as he looked at me.

"Why?" He quietly asked, confusing me.

"Why what?" I asked as I moved the hair out of his eyes again, I wanted to see his face.

"Why do you like me?" He asked, throwing me off. I'm guessing Roku told him something to get him to distrust me and my intentions so I had to be careful here.

"I have been watching you for a while now, just have never had the nerve to talk to you. Before you say anything about my looks and people have to like me and what not, I'm very picky and don't trust easily. That's why I have had the same four friends my whole life and no one else. I like you because you are kind and sweet. You're shy and you're cute. See there that blush just makes you cuter." I smiled at him but he just wouldn't look at me.

"I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable. I was hoping we could get to know each other." I said hoping we could start there and then move forward. I would have to tell him about me being a wolf before we moved further. I'm just hoping he isn't one of those humans that hate us.

"I don't know if I can do that right now Skylar, I'm sorry." My Heart hurt again.

"May I ask why?" I asked.

"I know you don't like him but Roku has asked me out and I told him I would consider it, I can't just blow him off for you just like that." He said and I couldn't be mad at him for being honest with me but I can be pissed at Roku for trying to steal him from me. I felt myself grip the table under me and tried to get myself under control so I wouldn't scare Lea.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Please just give me the same consideration you are giving him. Think about it. If you decide not to be with him, think about being with me. No pressure. I just. I'm going to go now. Thank you for giving me this time with you, you don't know how much this meant to me, how much you mean to me." I then leaned forward without thinking and kissed his cheek, I lingered there for a few moments just feeling his skin against my lips and wanting so much more. I felt him move away from me and I quickly left the room. I didn't need to hear any more rejection today, my heart hurt enough.

I quickly made my way to class, I figured I would attend the rest of the day to try and get my mind off of everything that has been happening. Suddenly the door to the room opened and a new kid entered . I had never seen him before but he caught my attention and the attention of everyone else in the room. He stood about five foot seven, had Light blue hair down to his shoulders and cat like eyes, which you could tell were contacts, that had specks of purple in them, or rather behind them. You could see some tattoo's sticking out from under the bottom of the sleeves of his shirt making me want to see what they were. He was built like Lea which made my heart start to race just thinking about it.

"Excuse me Sir, The principle told me this was the class I was supposed to come to." His voice was low and settled somewhere inside me. What the hell was wrong with me.

"Oh right you're the new kid, please introduce yourself." The teacher said as he sat down.

"Oh um alright. My name is Julian Tate and I just transferred here with my pa,um family. That's about it." He said.

"Ok Mr. Tate please take a seat there next to Mr. Peyton in the back row." I saw the kid flinch at my name and I sat up a little bit trying to figure out why. He came closer to me and my heart would not stop pounding. I closed my eyes and smelled the air. He was a wolf. His scent wasn't familiar however. I was hoping he would have been the Silver wolf but his scent seemed different. Once he sat down I leaned over and put my hand out.

"Hi, Names Skylar Peyton, Nice to meet you." He looked at my hand and up to my eyes.

"Hi." and that was all. He didn't shake my hand or say anything else, just turned into his seat and watched the teacher teach the class.

Lunch time came and I sat with the guys, trying to figure out how my day was ending up being one big shit show and it looked like it was just going to get worse. Roku and Lea walked in with Roku having his arm around Lea's shoulder and them both laughing. Jazlin and Jaxon were right behind them with Julian following. I sat up in my seat when I saw the new kid sit down at the table with them. His head was hanging down and he wasn't looking around at anyone. The others weren't paying him any attention and every time Lea went to talk to Julian, Roku would stop him. Then I saw the look on Julian's face whenever Lea tried to talk to him, it looked like he was happy, then he looked like he died every time Roku stopped it. It looked like he was heart broken.

"something is not right with the new kid?" I said out loud to the guys.

"What do you mean he seems normal." Scott said.

"He's a wolf. I think he is new to their pack. Plus There is something everytime Lea talks to him. Just watch." I advised. All the guys looked over and watched for a little bit and it happened again. Lea tried saying something to Julian, His face lit up. Roku stopped Lea and it looked like Julian was dying inside.

"Wow. I have never seen anyone act like that before. Do you think he has a thing for Lea and Roku knows." Caleb asks me.

"I don't know. But that means more people in the way of my Bonded." I replied.

"Yeah but you can't be a dick to him about it. He seems innocent enough. I feel bad for him being stuck with their pack. Maybe we can get him into ours. He looks to need people who will lift him up, not put him down." Alec Stated getting me thinking.

"Yeah I think I will try talking to him, I'll try not to freak him out. He didn't seem to like me in class and seeing him with those guys I understand Why he acted that way. Let's get to our next classes. See you guys at home."

I knew I would never be able to get to talk to Julian after school, he would be with the Knight pack, so I would have to catch him in school. I Figured out he was in my next class and no one from his pack was there so right after the bell I quickly left and waited for him. As soon as he came out I grabbed his arm gently and pulled him across the hall to that room.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at me trying to get past me to the door.

"Stop freaking out. I just want to talk." I said.

"No, Let me out now. I can't talk to you. let me out." He was freaking out really bad. I did the only thing I could think of. I wrapped my arms around him until he stopped flaring around and just stood still. I felt him move his head into my chest and heard him start to cry. What in the world? I pulled him back and looked down at his face, tears streaming down and his face red.

"I am so sorry. I didn't want to make you cry." I told him.

"It's not you. I really can't be here. Please just let me go to my next class." He begged me.

"I know you are part of the Knight Pack." His face snapped up to look at me and I got lost in his eyes wanting to see what was under the cat contacts.

"How?" he spat out.

"You must know who I am. You really didn't want to sit with me in class and are freaking out here so you know me." I said and he nodded.

"Roku must have said so much shit about me to make you act like this." He just hung his head not saying anything.

"Look if you are not happy in their pack I can take you into mine. I am the Alpha, I can make it happen. you will be safe." I told him.

"I can't, they would kill me." He spat out and quickly shut his mouth.

"What? Are they threatening you? Making you stay? You don't have to be in that situation. You will be safe with us." I tried but he shook his head.

"It's not just me it's also, nevermind, I just can't, I'm sorry." He quickly slipped past me and out of the room. I was so confused. What could make someone stay in a pack they didn't want to be in. He was protecting someone and I had to figure out who.


	10. Chapter 9 - Julian

Chapter 9 - Julian 

My name is Julian Tate and I grew up in a pack that was strong and ruthless, the Knight Pack. My Parents were the second in command family and since I was little I was expected to be like them. I hated how they would beat and punish anyone that did the slightest thing wrong. If someone didn’t agree with the Alpha or anyone in command they would be put into a small room for days. Then taken out in front of the rest of the pack and beaten until they could barely move. 

The first day I shifted I knew I was different, my wolf was Silver, and I had never seen a Silver wolf before. The same day I changed my eyes turned purple and my hair turned Blue, and they never changed back to my original Blonde hair and blue eyes. I thought I could just lie to my parents and say I was wearing contacts and decided to dye my hair now that was older. They knew I was lying, they knew I was a Silver wolf and from that day on I wasn’t really a part of my family. 

They threw me into my room and locked it from the outside and put bars on my windows. I had no idea what I did wrong but I knew it had to do with my wolf. They threw food and water into the room when I needed to eat and ignored my pleas and questions. How could they do this to their own child, I would always wonder. Then one day my Father came in and grabbed me by my hair, pulling me out of the room and to the Alpha’s house. 

I was scared, I didn’t know what was going to happen to me. I had not seen the sun in days and it hurt to open my eyes. When we got into the house my Father threw me down onto the floor, but kept my hair in his hands. He wanted to make sure I wouldn’t bolt out of there. 

“So this is the little one that has turned Silver?” I heard the Alpha’s voice ring.

“Yes Alpha. This is my son, Julian.” I heard my Father speak. 

“Bring him closer.” The Alpha stated and I was lifted up by my hair and pushed towards the man. I was shaking and trying not to cry. 

“Open your eyes.” He said and my Father lifted my head up, but I refused to open them. I felt hands come to both sides of my face and start to squeeze. 

“I said open them, Now!” The Alpha barked at me. I slowly opened them and saw him standing in front of me. I was always afraid of being around this man, He was very tall and muscular. He used to break Wolves legs with one hand and not even sweat. 

“Amazing. So the change to his eyes and hair happened when he shifted, I am assuming that is how you know he is a Silver.” The Alpha asked looking at my Father. 

“Yes Alpha. He came home the morning after his first change and tried lying to us. To think we would think he would dye his hair and wear contacts.” My Father laughed. 

“Well now we need to find his mate. Then we will be rulers of this whole land.” My eyes widened at that. What was he talking about? 

“There will be two mates Alpha. Silver is to be the third, to bring together the soul bond mates and provide heirs since one of them will be human.” My Father told the Alpha. 

I didn’t want to have children. I never wanted to bring a child into this world that I was forced into. Definitely didn’t want to bring them into this pack. I drowned out the rest of the conversation they were having around me and was trying to think of a way to get the hell away from my pack. I had to try, I had to get away from here. After they were done talking my Father brought me back to one of the rooms in the Alpha’s house and threw me in. 

“You will be coming to pack meetings and sitting next to the Alpha. He will want you to shift in front of everyone to show them we have the link to power.” My Father told me.

“Why is my wolf so important?” I asked. He laughed at me. 

“You will be giving us power over every Pack and Human, that is why your wolf is important.” After that I went to several meetings. I shifted in only the first meeting, making everyone else cheer and congratulate the Alpha. Then I woke up one day and was dragged out into the hall. I saw three other teenagers standing there staring at me as I was forced to the ground. 

“Julian meet my son Roku and two of his pack mates Jazlin and Jaxon.” I looked up and suddenly wanted to run. I remembered Roku, he used to torment me all the time along with his two friends. I hated them with everything inside of me. 

“You will be going with them to the Peyton territory and will meet your bonded. Once we get him established with you, we will take the bond away from his original werewolf bond and transfer it to Roku. So get used to being around Roku, you are to produce us Heirs.” Alpha stated and I looked up and saw the smirk on Roku’s face. 

A couple of weeks later the three of them left first to situate the place we were going to be staying and start at the school there. They wanted to secure the human and intimidate whoever he was bonded to. I went to them a couple days later and everything changed for me. I met a Human. Lea Adler, and the moment I looked into his green eyes I wanted him. He tried to talk to me but Roku pulled me away and into his room. 

“You will be staying in my room, with me. You are not to talk to Lea or anyone else or I will hurt him and you. We don’t want him to know what is going on just yet. I need to get him to trust us. His original Werewolf bonded is Skylar Peyton. We found out he has his own pack now after being disowned from his original one. He knows about Lea and he will figure out about you, I have no doubt. If I ever catch you talking to him or his pack I will kill you and Lea and deal with my father after. Do you understand?” He asked and I just nodded. 

I just figured out that I would be living with one of my mates and around him all of the time and I couldn’t even say a word to him. My wolf cried and it was tearing my heart apart. Then to figure out that my other mate was an Alpha of his own pack, one that would probably love and cherish me, all I wanted to do was run towards them. I couldn’t do that, I didn’t want Lea to get hurt. 

“Can I go for a run in the woods tomorrow while you are at school? I don’t want to go just yet.” I asked and amazingly he agreed since there wouldn’t be anyway for me to be around Lea or Skylar. 

The next day I shifted and ran in the woods for hours. I ended up near a pond and sat staring at the water. I suddenly felt a tingle throughout my body and my heart started to race. I slowly glanced up and saw two wolves staring at me, quickly retreating when they saw me. I knew one of them had to be Skylar, and he just saw my Silver wolf. Does he know what I am. I quickly ran off and went home. Dreading the next day at school. 

The next day I found out that I didn’t have every class with Roku like I thought would happen. He couldn’t even make the school do that, thank goodness. Skylar tried to talk to me in one class but I ignored him and ran out as soon as the bell rang. At lunch Lea tried his hardest to talk to me, I wanted to say something to him but every time Roku would step in and start talking. I could feel eyes on me the whole time and knew Skylar and his pack were watching me. 

Later that day Skylar grabbed me into an empty room and I freaked out. He was going to get Lea killed, He was going to get our mate killed. I almost slipped by telling him that but I didn’t. He doesn’t know I am one of his mates, he would have said something if he did. He only wanted to make sure I was safe and offered me to go over to their pack. I couldn’t do that, I couldn’t tell him why either. I only feared for Lea’s life. 

I ran out of the room and was thankful that Roku or any of the others were not around. When I got home the others were having a meeting inside and I could feel that Lea was in his room. I just sat outside and listened, I knew when I walked in they would stop what they were talking about, and I wanted to know. 

“What is your plan Roku?” I heard Jaxon ask.

“I know that Skylar wants Lea so he won’t give up the bond willingly. I think we will have to kill him, but we need to get close to one of his pack mates to be able to do that.” Roku stated making me angry. I would not let him kill either of my mates. 

“Well I noticed that Xander is the outsider of them. I was given him as a partner for a project and he is supposed to come over tomorrow. We can talk to him, feel him out and possibly use him.” Jaxon stated. 

“Sounds like a plan. Now where is my little Silver wolf?” Roku stated and I heard him get up. I quickly went to the front door and went inside.


	11. Chapter 10- Skylar

Chapter 10- Skylar

The next day was awful. I wasn’t sure what to believe, there was just too much to process. Xander had spent the night before at Roku’s doing a stupid school project and didn’t show back to the pack house until late that night. He couldn’t make eye contact with me and just quickly ran into his room. There was something going on with him and it was starting to worry me. I could hear him talking in his room on his phone but he was smart enough to whisper so lowly I couldn’t hear him, even with my hearing. 

During my first class with Julian he continued to keep looking back at me with a worried look upon his sweet face. I just wanted to wrap him up in my arms and keep him there. I couldn’t believe I was thinking of someone other than Lea like that. I just had to know what was up with him. I needed to talk to him again. At lunch I sat with the guys and quickly started to get angry when I saw Xander walk in and right past us. He didn’t even look in our direction and sat right with Roku and his pack. My wolf growled, he was angry and so was I. 

“What does he think he is doing?” I heard Scott ask “I mean I know he has a project to do with the idiot but to spend all his time with him, what the hell?” 

“Drop it Scott. I’m about to go over there and drag him into the woods and tear his limbs apart.” I growled out.

“Shit, Sky, what are you doing. Calm down. Come on let’s get out of here.” I felt myself be dragged out of the chair and pulled out of the school and into the woods. I shifted and ran to the place I saw the silver wolf. I didn’t know why I continued to go there but I was amazed that he was actually there, frozen staring at me. I saw him backing away and I quickly shifted into myself, not caring how I looked and sat down, slightly covering myself up. I wanted him to know I meant him no harm. 

“Can you please Shift. I won’t touch you. I just really need to know who you are.” I didn’t think he would. I thought he would just run away but I saw him looking at me and then suddenly Julian was sitting in front of me with his head down. 

“Oh my god. It’s you. How. Why didn’t I smell you in the school. Why do I have a pull toward you like this?” I rambled and I noticed he was getting scared. 

“I am so sorry. I just have so many questions. I feel very drawn to you. Can’t you feel it?” I was stopping myself from going to him and pulling him into me. 

“I’m sorry Skylar but I’m not meant for you. I decided I can’t be in school anymore so I left and I needed to tell you something so that is the only reason I changed right now.” He looked up at me and his eyes looked so sad. 

“What do you mean you are not meant for me. You feel this between us right?” I moved a little closer and he scooted back away from me, looking like he wanted to cry. 

“Please, this is hard enough. I need to tell you to be careful. Roku is planning something and he is going to try to use your friend Xander to do it so he doesn’t get in trouble.” He said “I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Xander? Alright, I will keep an eye on him. I want to get you away from that pack Julian, no I need to get you away from them.” I said. 

“I can’t leave Lea.” He hung his head down. 

“What do you mean?” I cocked my head to the side. 

“You, him.” He stopped. 

“You mean he is my soul bond. What about it? Is Roku trying to break our bond?” I growled making him jump.

“Yes, yes. But I’m a part of it too. He will kill me if he knows I’m here telling you all of this.” He cried out. That made me rush to him, not caring I had no clothes on, and wrap my arm around him, not caring if my scent mixed with his. He smelt so good. He was mine too, all mine. I knew it now. I knew what that feeling was, why he smelt like Lea. We were all connected. Meant to be one. 

“You are mine. Do you hear me Mine.” I growled out. My wolf is trying to take over. I lifted his face up and couldn’t help but place my lips over his. He tasted amazing. Our lips moved together perfectly. I pulled back and placed my forehead on his and just let him breathe, to calm down. 

“I will get you both away from them. I will figure this out.” I told him and only felt him nod his head against me. 

“We need to get back to school now.” I said and stood up getting ready to shift to go back to my clothes. 

“I have to go back to the house. I have to shower. If he smells you on me he will kill me and hurt Lea. I can’t let that happen.” He quietly told me. I nodded. 

“Then I will do this one more time before you have to get rid of my scent.” I pulled him back into me and Kissed him. Running my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance, he opened and fireworks went off as I tasted all of him. He moaned a little and I had to force myself away from him. 

“I think that is good. I will have to keep myself away from you at school so I don’t do that until I get you away from that ass.” He smiled up at me and hugged me real quick before changing into his beautiful Silver wolf and ran off. 

I quickly changed and ran back to my clothes and got dressed. When I got back to the school it was just about over and I quickly grabbed Scott and got out of there. He just looked at me from time to time on our way back to the house and then I finally broke down. I didn’t want the other guys to know just yet.

“I found out who the Silver wolf is. It’s Julian. He’s amazing and he is mine.” I smiled a goofy smile and I felt so happy.

“What do you mean? Lea is yours.” He sounded angry.

“They both are. Somehow I have two amazing mates. We have to get them away from that pack and into this one. Julian was so scared. I want to kill Roku. He also told me Roku wants to use Xander to hurt me.” I was pacing and angry and all I wanted to do was kill someone. 

“Hey calm down. We can’t let Xander know we know. He may not do anything. If he does he will end up rogue. He knows this. I don’t know if he would risk that. I am happy about you and Julian. That kid needs someone.” Scott told me holding a hand to my shoulder to calm me down. 

“I kissed him, twice. I never wanted to let him go but he had to get back. He’s so afraid of Roku finding out he had to go shower me off of him.” I was just about yelling this. 

“Damn. We will figure this out Sky. We just have to wait and figure things out. We have to do this so they won’t get hurt.” Scott informed me and I knew he was right. We had to take our time and be careful. I just didn’t know if I could do that. This was going to end badly and I knew it. Someone was going to get hurt and I just hoped it was not someone I cared about.


End file.
